Showing
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara is preggers! He is embarresed of the fact that he is four months pregnant, and is starting to show the major signs. Can Lee show Gaara that being pregnant is a wonderful thing? Happy LeeGaa Day! LeeXGaara as said. BOYXBOY YAOI. WARNING-MPREG.


**November 19****th****, 2011 Happy LeeGaa Day!**

* * *

><p>"Lee, I look like a girl… And it still shows too much…"<p>

Lee took a good look at his beloved redhead once more. "What do you mean? I don't even notice the bump at all!" Lee swung his arm around Gaara's waist as they looked into the mirror. "Lee, don't lie to me! You know you see it!" With a sigh of defeat, Lee went to look for another piece of clothing for Gaara to wear.

Lee searched the store while Gaara stayed cooped up in the dressing room. Eventually, Lee spotted a nice black top with a skull print on the stomach part with a lace pattern at the bottom of the shirt. 'Perfect' Lee thought as he hurried it over to the embarrassed redhead.

"I found a perfect shirt! It's probably as "Manly" as you can get." Lee said as he walked into the dressing room and handed over the shirt for Gaara to try on.

With an irritated sigh, Gaara tried on the shirt. "Well… It does make me look thinner… All except for that skull. I wish they would put it on the chest instead." Gaara sighed as he looked down at his extended belly.

"Honey… You know it's only going to show even more as time passes… You're doing the best you can now." Lee pulled Gaara into a hug from behind as his arms wrapped around to cradle the swollen stomach of his lover. "I don't know why you seem to want to hide this… Life is a beautiful thing Gaara… That should be something to show off, not conceal." Gaara put his hands over Lee's "Lee you don't understand… I… *sigh* I am the only male to ever become pregnant… I feel extremely embarrassed…" Lee began to caress his stomach "Gaara… There is no need to feel embarrassed… You are beautiful… And even more-so to me now that you are carrying my child…" Gaara couldn't help but blush, he knew that Lee would never lie to him.

"So! Are we getting the shirt?" Lee's bright voice made the shorter of the two jump slightly. With a small smile, Gaara nodded "We have to find pants to match it though." Lee saluted an "I'm on it!" and he was out of the room to fetch another piece of clothing.

Lee found a pair of black boot-cut pants with white bleach splatters on the thigh and calf part of the leg. Gaara tried on the pants and he liked the way it fit better than the pants he had at home, except for the crotch area was a tad too tight. Lee had to retrieve a larger size and Gaara would have to wear a belt to keep it from slipping off him.

They purchased the outfit and went back home together. "Gaara are you ok?" He noticed his lover seemed more out of breath than usual. "Yeah… I'm fine… Just… The extra weight's… making me… more tired…" Panting between words, Gaara sat down on the couch exhausted. "I'm only four months pregnant. How can I become so tired, so easily?" Lee sat next to him "Well Tsunade said that since you're a male, your symptoms will be at least ten times more intense than a woman's." Gaara, unconsciously, wrapped an arm around his stomach "Ugh… could this get any worse…?" With a sly smile, Lee chuckled "You know, it's always darkest just before dawn Gaara." "Well thanks for the tip, Shakespeare… Could you fetch me a pickle and some orange juice? I have a real craving for that right now…"

"What's with you and pickles, eh?" Lee joked as he got up and fetched Gaara some food. As Lee walked into the kitchen he could hear Gaara laugh slightly at his joke "Well you're the one who did this to me!" Gaara joked back. Lee came back to the living room where Gaara was sitting "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted a family with you! Goodness!" Lee said jokingly with his hands up innocently.

Gaara took the food and began to eat slowly to help calm his craving. Lee sat back down next to his lover and began to massage the swollen belly where his unborn son lies. Gaara smiled at the contact; he loved when Lee was caressing him or his stomach, he was afraid that Lee would leave him, but four months went by and Lee seemed to grow more fond about the pregnancy. Lee lifted up the Kazekage robes and kissed the delicate stomach "How's my baby boy doing, huh? Is papa treating you good?" Gaara couldn't help but to roll his eyes; he always found it odd when Lee would talk to his stomach.

But a sudden movement from his abdomen made him jump "Oh!" Lee straitened immediately "Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara felt his stomach slowly trying to calm either himself or the baby "That was… odd… I felt something move." Excitement lit up in Lee's eyes "Did he kick!" Gaara's gaze was still stuck on his extended belly "No… I don't think so… He may have shifted slightly, but I'm sure I felt something move." Lee jumped back down to the stomach "Now, now calm down, your scaring me and papa…" he soothed. Lee ended his sentence with a kiss on Gaara's stomach making the redhead blush. "L-lee! He's probably reacting to your voice. So talking more would just make it worse!"

With a grin, Lee began to baby talk the stomach and giving little rubs and kisses here and there. The feeling of shifting was starting to stir again "Lee! Stop! He's…! Moving again…! Ugh…" The feeling was slightly painful and it felt weird most of all. With a chuckle, Lee finally stopped sighing an "Ok, Ok I'll stop." Gaara pulled his robe down forcefully "Thank you! Geeze… You know that hurt a little too…" he said with crossed arms. "Aww, I'm sorry Gaara…" Lee tried to apologize and began to cuddle his lover. "No you're not! I asked you to stop and you did-… n't…" Gaara's words were cut off by Lee's tongue against his earlobe.

Gaara pressed his hand on Lee's chest "Lee… is it safe? I mean we didn't even ask…" "I did. Four months ago, I asked Tsunade if it was ok to have sex while you were getting tested. She said as long as we are careful." Lee heard him chuckle "Of course… I should have known… But, why did you wait? And why didn't you tell me?"

Lee stopped and looked at Gaara "Don't you remember? You were very sick during the first two months. I almost thought I would lose you…" his head managed to rest against the crook of Lee's neck. "Oh… You must have been suffering then, huh?" "I'll wait forever for you…" "Lee…"

* * *

><p>Gently, Lee lifted his husband in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He placed Gaara on the king size bed gently and began to disrobe him of the Kazekage outfit. Truth would be told, Lee never thought that Gaara looked any less beautiful pregnant. He watched his lover lean back on his hands to support the weight in front, as Lee maneuvered in-between his legs. The brown vest slid off muscular shoulders as it landed on the ground with a thud. Aquatic orbs watched as the green beast began to strip. The upper part of the jumpsuit slid off showing a magnificent six-pack.<p>

Pale hands wondered through the tan body before him, enjoying the sweet smell of Lee. Tan hands removed the loose black undershirt of the Kazekage, tossing it on the ground, quickly forgotten. Lee watched as the shadows from the sunset lit up Gaara in a majestic sort of way. His body glowed, as it outlined the thickened stomach softly. "Gaara…" said person looked up. "You are so beautiful…" Out of embarrassment, a pale hand landed on the swollen stomach "Lee~…" The smile is what brought the picture perfect man all-together.

Lee always thanked the heavens above for the blessing of having this man by his side. He did not believe he ever deserved to have this wonderful, gorgeous man all to himself. And now, that wonderful, gorgeous man was carrying his child within him. The ultimate means of true love any being could give. Lee couldn't help but to kiss this unearthly beautiful man passionately.

The pale hands tangled in black locks, as tan hands caressed pale hips and stomach. Tongues danced to the sounds of lips smacking and rubbing against one another in a contest of beauty and battle. The paler of the two had to surrender to the lusty leaf and give into the raven haired beast's zeal.

Separated for a second, Lee gently pulled the remaining clothing from his lover and discarded it on the ground, quickly returning to the passionate kiss that was abandoned. His hands grazed over bare hips and thighs, earning him a pleading groan from the redhead.

Pale hands ghosted over a tough abdomen, hooking on the beltline of his pants. When they finally separated, needy pants could be heard from the two lovers. "Lee…" Without further words, he knew. Lee removed the rest of his clothing, and lifted his lover in his arms, cradling him as they moved to the head of the bed and laid his lover down.

Lips made contact once again as the battle for dominance began, knowing the redhead will lose again, but returning as much love as before. Skin on skin made contact, making the younger of the two shiver with excitement. Gaara has never felt this sensation since he first conceived the child. The herb heightened his sex drive dramatically, making them both make love numerous times on the same night he conceived. He hoped this wouldn't happen again, he couldn't walk for an entire week after that night. Even Lee felt bruised at the waist that lasted for a couple days.

"Ah!" A shrill cry of ecstasy came from the redhead when his member was brushed by his lovers. "Lee… I can't wait anymore…" Lee's mouth moved to the pale neck and began to nibble and kiss. Gaara strained his neck to make more room for Lee to explore and gripped his shoulders for support. "Eager?" Lee asked smirking. A pale hand rested on the back of Lee's head, slightly pushing him down onto Gaara's neck. "It's been four months… I'm surprised you aren't fucking me senseless, yet." A single chuckle escaped Lee as he finished marking his lover with a hickey. "I would… But I have some patience, and besides… I love to tease." He ended by gripping Gaara's cock roughly, making Gaara cry out loudly. "Lee! Please! Uh…" Lee looked back at his lover eyes concentrated on those closed lids. "Please, what?" Closed lids snapped open to reveal angry aqua eyes. "You know what I mean…!"

Lee began massaging Gaara's belly out of habit "Hmmm… Nope I don't understand… Can you be more specific?" Gaara's eyes narrowed, as he reached for the lube that was conveniently placed on the nightstand next to the bed. He placed it in Lee's hands, stopping Lee from massaging him "Fuck me!" Lee looked at the tube then back at Gaara. "More specific?" A smirk clear on his face.

Growling, Gaara closed his eyes as he blushed "Damn it, Lee!" Lee leaned back and crossed his arms "I won't do anything unless you tell me otherwise." Angry eyes grew sad, as his need grew. "Alright…" With a sigh he began "Take this lubrication… Smear it on your dick… And shove it up my ass! Better!" Gaara was beat red, looking Lee strait in the eyes. "Oh, ok. That is all you had to say." Gaara growled "You asshole…" "I love you too."

I pop was heard and Lee poured the sticky substance on his fingers. He rubbed them together to get them nice and slick. Then he inserted a single digit inside of his lover, kissing his belly at the same time. There was no pain felt by the redhead; there was only a weird feeling, it has been four months since that feeling was felt last. As the second on entered, a gasp left the younger of the two. As the scissoring began, Gaara gripped the sheets. This time there was pain. "Lee…" The strained voice of the Kazekage spoke. "It'll be over soon…" As the third entered, a cry escaped from Gaara. He pulled back towards the head of the bed to get away from the pain, only to be brought back by a strong hand on his waist. "Shh… Almost…" When Lee moved towards Gaara's right, another cry escaped the redhead, but it wasn't pained. Lee paused, then thrust in the same area again, earning another cry of pleasure. "Lee…! Now… Please…"

With no further a due, the fingers left the stretched entrance. Lee coated is own member in lube thickly and positioned himself against Gaara's entrance. "Are you sure your ready?" Aqua eyes met coal ones "God damn it Lee! Just fuck me already!" With no further question, Lee pushed in slowly, allowing for Gaara's sphincter to accept the intrusion. A long, strained hiss emitted from Gaara as Lee progressed.

When Lee was fully in he stopped and looked at his lover. His eyes were squeezed shut with pain. Lee gently massaged Gaara's swollen stomach and hushed his lover to try and calm him down. "Relax, relax."

Lee wanted so badly to move, but he knew if he didn't move on Gaara's cue, he would be dealing with an angry redhead the next morning, and he could possibly hurt his unborn child. Lee stayed completely still, knowing any movement could cause pain for his lover, and any pain he would feel, his baby would feel.

After a good two minutes, Gaara nodded for Lee to move, slowly. He started the pace slow and very gentle. His eyes never leaving his lovers face, looking for any signs of pain or pleasure. Gaara's eyes were closed gently, concentrating on the intrusion moving in and out of him. His hands maneuvered to Lee's shoulders, gripping them. Lee began to shower Gaara's stomach with love and affection; giving it kisses and gentle caresses and talking to it occasionally. This made Gaara look at Lee, and a smile glazed his features.

He knew he was going to get larger in size, and probably gain a few inches on the waist, but as long as Lee was by his side he didn't care how he looked. He would show the world his stomach if it would make Lee happy. Because, this baby is proof of their love. Gaara put his hands over Lee's in a kind gesture. This made Lee pause and look up at him. "Lee… I love you…" It was rare for Gaara to ever say the word love. Even now hearing him say that made Lee light up with happiness.

Lee leaned down to capture those lips in another passionate kiss. "I love you too…" He said after they separated. Lee knew he would spend the rest of his life with this man, the rings on their hands proved it enough. And now having a child, with the one he loved, sealed the bond. He knew when he said "I do" at the altar he knew there was no going back. Truth is he never wanted to go back; he was so focused on the future with his red haired beauty the past meant nothing to him now. Only the memories of him and his love were the only things keeping him striving forward.

Which he was doing now; he pushed in at a faster rate, still watching his beloved for signs of pain or pleasure. "Ah…! Lee…!" With one hand on a pale hip, the other joined hands with the one he loved on top of their growing child.

With a slight angular adjustment to the right, Gaara yelped loudly. "Found it…" Lee thought. His pace quickened even more but he didn't go harder. He was afraid of harming the child growing inside of his lover; hopefully, the friction from the speed will pleasure his lover enough.

Gaara's head turned to the side as he saw stars. It was around this time when he couldn't control his movements or his voice for that matter. "Ah… Ugh… AH! Lee! Yes… Yes…!" Since one of his hands was gripped by a tan one, the other gripped the pillow above his head. His belly was beginning to move like before when Lee was talking to his stomach. "Oh! Lee! More…! More!" Lee felt Gaara's hand tighten on his stomach. His pace was quick and short, as he closed his eyes to feel the stomach of his lover. With concentration he could feel something move, it put a smile on his face as the hand that was on Gaara's hip moved to Gaara's member, pumping it in time with his movements.

"LEE! AH!" It only took about five pumps before Gaara climaxed over his swollen stomach gracefully; back arching into his climax.

"Ah…!" With Gaara's climax, his sphincter gripped his cock like a vice; with a couple thrusts it wasn't long before he came within his lover. "Gaara-a!" He could hear Gaara hiss slightly as his raw walls were coated by hot seed.

Lee had to catch himself so he wouldn't collapse on top of Gaara. "S-sorry… Honey… I-" Lee was hushed by Gaara and a finger to his lips. He looked back down at closed lids "You're ruining the afterglow sweetie…" Gaara said back, exhausted. As gently as he could, Lee pulled out. "Ugh… Ow…" Gaara still managed to notice Lee slip out of him. Lee winced at Gaara's pain. He leaned over and kissed Gaara's face all over, a silent apology. Gaara smiled at Lee's affectionate kisses and sighed.

Gaara tried to push himself to sleep on his side, but he didn't have the energy, along with that extra weight it was challenging. "Lee… Could you get me on my side?" Lee smiled and assisted his lover to a comfortable position to sleep in. "Thank you…" he said sleepily. Lee maneuvered himself behind Gaara; his arms wrapped protectively around his lovers tummy. Gaara yawned and gripped the pillow as he began to drift from consciousness. "Good-night my love…" Lee said softly. "Good-night Lee…" With that they fell asleep together happily content.

* * *

><p>Lee shifted as he went to hold his favorite "teddy bear" (Gaara's stomach) as he slept, but was awoken by Gaara not being in bed. He sat up and looked around wondering where his lover could have gone. He was about to call out until he heard the toilet flush. He looked over at the bathroom to see his lover opening the door and rubbing his eyes sleepily; he also noticed that he had put on a nightshirt, perhaps he was cold. It seems he just woke up too. "Uh… Much better…" He said softly as he made his way back to the bed. With Gaara being safe, Lee dropped his guard and yawned looking over at the clock. "9:06am…" he yawned.<p>

"You still tired?" Gaara asked stifling a yawn of his own. "Depends if you are. I don't want to stress you out, if you're tired stay in bed k? I'll make breakfast, anything you want?" Lee said getting up to retrieve some clothes to wear. "Lee you don't have to… Let me help with making breakfast." Gaara said as he went to get up only to be stopped by a shirtless Lee. "No. Stay in bed. I'll make breakfast, k?" Gaara knew there was no getting through to Lee once he had a goal set in mind. He looked down in defeat. Lee leaned down to massage the belly of his lover "So what do you want for breakfast, huh? Pickles? I bet you want some pickles, don't you?" Once again Lee was off, baby talking the stomach once again, making Gaara roll his eyes. "Fine… I guess I'll have some pickles and some waffles… Are you sure you don't need my help, Lee?" Lee looked up "Do you want orange juice with that, or milk?" He knew Lee was ignoring his question. "Orange juice…" He said with a glare. With a quirky smile, Lee said "Ok!" and walked off.

An angry sigh left his lips when Lee left the room "He's so lucky I love him…" With that, Gaara began to rest once more awaiting for his lover to return with some needed food.

* * *

><p>Lee began to cook in the kitchen for his lover. If it wasn't for him Gaara would be eating unhealthily, but Lee makes sure Gaara gets the proper nutrition for both him and the baby.<p>

He made some homemade waffles topped with margarine and all natural syrup. He went to the refrigerator only to notice that the pickle jar only had two pickles left. He took that jar and the rest of its components and emptied it of it fluid and threw the jar away. Lee went into the cabinet to retrieve another jar of pickles from his massive pickle collection (Which Gaara requested by the way) and got another five more pickles, and put the rest in the fridge. Along with that he sliced some strawberries and cantaloupe and placed it neatly on the side of the plate. And last he poured a glass of orange juice for the finishing touch.

He made himself some waffles too, and an apple. With that, he poured himself some milk, and was off to the bedroom, food in hand on a platter.

He placed the food on his side of the bed and walked over to Gaara's side to wake him. "Honey… The foods ready." Gaara awoke to the sound of Lee walking in the room and food, but still closed his eyes and remained still until Lee shook him slightly. Aquatic eyes opened up as he sat up and stretched. "I hope you like it. And you better eat it all." Gaara looked at the food on his plate. It was a huge portion! "Lee~! Are you trying to kill me? God… After this I'll definitely show even more…" Even with that said, Gaara began to dig into his food, his baby begging to have a taste making his stomach hurt. Lee didn't take it to heart, he knew that Gaara would eat it all anyways. Lee only smiled and ate his food as he watched his son and husband chow down on his cooking.

* * *

><p>As Gaara finished, he rubbed his stomach happily "Thank you Lee… That was really good." Lee smiled and kissed his lovers cheek "Your welcome baby…" Of course he couldn't help but to ask the unborn if the food was ok. "Lee you know he can't respond." Gaara said sarcastically. Lee didn't listen and continued to talk to the child. "Fool…" Gaara joked softly as he smiled at Lee.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! You can still see it!" Gaara tried on his new outfit that they bought yesterday. Lee stood next to him and looked into the mirror. "Honestly, I don't see it… When you're on your side you can see a little bump but nothing more." Gaara turned and smiled at Lee. "I was joking, Lee…" said person only looked back confused.<p>

Gaara walked up to Lee and placed his hands on his chest and his head in the crook of his neck, looking in the mirror. Lee unconsciously wrapped one arm around his lover while the other rested on the extended belly, looking in the mirror also. "I'm actually… content like this… I am happy about having a child with you Lee… And if it makes you happy for me to show that to the world, then so be it…" Lee smiled. It was obvious that Gaara was thinking about what he said the other day. _"I don't know why you seem to want to hide this… Life is a beautiful thing Gaara… That should be something to show off, not conceal."_ Looking at Lee smile, made Gaara smile back and close his eyes. _"Gaara… There is no need to feel embarrassed… You are beautiful… And even more-so to me now that you are carrying my child…"_ Lee looked down at his lover. He loved this man more than anything in this world. Lee began to caress the swollen stomach gently. He heard Gaara sigh happily. Lee looked back to the mirror, eyes locking on Gaara's stomach.

He couldn't wait until the birth of his child. With everyday that grew near more and more fantasies of him and his son playing football in the back yard came into mind. The day his son found love, or knew the truth of a broken heart. When he will have children of his own, and Lee will become a grandparent. He knew he would grow old with this beautiful man and their love for one another would never rust.

It was his duty to protect the ones he loved, and he made that promise to Gaara when he first dated the redhead. _"Please go out with me! I will protect you with my life!"_

Looking back now, he is so glad that Sakura had continued to deny him, for he was blind until the light from Gaara made him see. Sakura was not his true love, it was a gorgeous red haired boy named Sabakuno Gaara.

And he was proud to **show** the world he loved him.


End file.
